Aya
by Anime Encyclopedia
Summary: Before Hiei met Kurama, he had secretly married a fire demon, Aya. Aya is heartbroken when Hiei leaves to go with Kurama. She searches for years, depressed and alone. When she gets into an accident, however, Kurama saves her, and brings her to his home.
1. Heartbroken

Aya  
  
By Mika  
  
Copyright: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Aya. She is from Yu Watase's Ceres: Celestial Legend.  
  
Summary: Before Hiei met Kurama, he had secretly married a fire demon, Aya. Aya is heartbroken when Hiei leaves to go with Kurama. She searches for years, depressed and alone. When she gets into an accident, however, Kurama saves her, and brings her to his home. There, she learns that Hiei is there and alive. But, will Kurama let Aya see Hiei, or will he kill her out of jealousy?  
  
Chapter 1: Heartbroken  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
Aya woke up in a cold sweat, in the large oak tree near Sariyashki (sp?) Junior High. She was looking for her beloved husband, Hiei.  
  
Her golden blond hair shimmered in the moonlight, her dark eyes gleaming menacingly. She was annoyed because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find him.  
  
"Hiei, where are you? I have to find you...."  
  
Depressed, Aya took out her dark green sketchbook. After flipping many pages, she stopped at a sketch of Hiei. His dark black hair seemed to glow, and his eyes seemed to be full of life.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
After moments of staring at the portriat, she turned to a blank page and started to draw him from memory. The memory of their wedding........  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash near the bottom of the tree. Aya whipped her notebook shut and looked down.  
  
There were demons there, ramming at the tree.  
  
"Go away! I'm busy!" Aya yelled angrily.  
  
"Need..... blood........"  
  
Suddenly, a dark blue demon rammed into the tree with all of his might, and the tree shook. With much force. Aya, caught off guard, fell from the tree, falling towards the demon.  
  
"Help me!!!!!!"  
  
A flash of red, the smell of roses, and all was done. Aya knew she was not dead, and sighed with relief. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw that all the demons had been cut in half.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
Aya looked around, and saw a handsome boy, very young, with long red hair. His green eyes looked like clovers, soft and beautiful.  
  
"Are you alright miss?"  
  
Aya blushed lightly, she had no idea what to do.  
  
"Uh-uhhhhhh....."  
  
The boy smiled with understanding eyes, then gasped.  
  
"You're leg!"  
  
Aya, confused, stared down at her leg. It had been twisted backward, and was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Oh dear....."  
  
Aya was lifted off the ground by the strong boy. She looked up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Sleep now."  
  
Before Aya could protest, the boy put his hand over her eyes, and she fell limp in his arms.  
  
A/N: I had wanted to make this longer, but I didn't. :( I haven't been very happy lately.) Please review and make me happy. ;_; 


	2. Imprisoned

Aya  
  
By Mika  
  
Copyright: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Aya. She is from Yu Watase's Ceres: Celestial Legend.  
  
Summary: Before Hiei met Kurama, he had secretly married a fire demon, Aya. Aya is heartbroken when Hiei leaves to go with Kurama. She searches for years, depressed and alone. When she gets into an accident, however, Kurama saves her, and brings her to his home. There, she learns that Hiei is there and alive. But, will Kurama let Aya see Hiei, or will he kill her out of jealousy?  
  
Chapter 2: Imprisoned  
  
Hiei glared at the ceiling, very irked at Kurama. Kurama was supposed to be getting him some sweet snow, and it was over an hour ago that he left.  
  
Hiei forgot about that quickly as he checked to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, he took a small, crumpled up photograph from under his pillow.  
  
There was Hiei, in a dark black tuxedo, and his wife Aya, in a large puffy white dress. They were smiling happily, and at the time of the photograph, laughing.  
  
Hiei was angry. Hadn't Aya been looking for him? He knew he was searching for her. Did she... Did she not love him anymore? Did she ever love him.....?  
  
Kurama smiled at Aya. He had no idea who she really was of course. But that didn't stop him from helping her. He had taken her to his home, and laid her down on a feather bed. When he was done with her, he took out some of the sweet snow and ran to Hiei's room.  
  
Hiei heard it. Kurama was back! With sweet snow! He bounced up, happier than he should have been, and walked towards his bedroom door.  
  
"KURAMA! What flavor sweet snow did you-" Hiei did not finish his sentence. Kurama was looking in a dark green sketchbook. Hiei recognized it right away. It was Aya's.  
  
"Kurama. Where did you find that?" Hiei was suspicious now. Was Aya dead? Had Kurama........ He had blood on his fingers.........  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Kurama threw the notebook on the ground, and spat on it. Then, with speed and agility, tore it to shreds with his rose whip.  
  
"NO! Kurama, what have you done!?" Hiei bent down quickly, and looked at bits and pieces of the drawings. There, he found a picture of himself.  
  
"Aya...... Kurama, where is she?" Hiei glared up at Kurama. "TELL ME!"  
  
Kurama glared at Hiei, and pushed him back into the room. He locked the door quickly, then whispered to him.  
  
"Hiei, you will never see this Aya girl again. NEVER." With that, Kurama walked slowly towards Aya's room.  
  
Aya had just woken up. Her leg was bandaged, and there was a bowl of ramen and rice nearby, still steaming. First, however, she got up and walked toward the door.  
  
One problem. The door was locked.  
  
"Kurama? Could you let me out?" *He left a note for her by the ramen and rice. That is how she knows his name.*  
  
Kurama opened the door angriliy, knocking Aya to the ground.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Suddenly, Kurama started to glow a furious red, and in an instant, was in his youko form.  
  
"KURAMA!?" Now Aya was really worried. What was going on?  
  
"Stay. Away. From. Hiei." Quickly, Youko Kurama got out his rose whip.  
  
"Hiei's here?" Aya's eyes widdened in surprise. Hiei?  
  
"Die." Youko Kurama brought the rose whip down quickly, with Aya screaming.  
  
"HIEI!!!!"  
  
A/N: What do ya think? Also, if you know of any good Keiko/Hiei stories, tell me about them. Thank you! Please review! 


End file.
